


13 писем

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Это вторая часть цикла Not Easily Conquered. Было переведено в подарок Офи сотни лет тому назад.Бетинг: Red Sally
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	13 писем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thirteen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> Это вторая часть цикла Not Easily Conquered. Было переведено в подарок Офи сотни лет тому назад.
> 
> Бетинг: Red Sally

I.

  
Я отдал бы что угодно, чёрт подери, чтобы ты был так здоров три года назад – той зимой, когда ты чуть не умер у меня на руках посреди ночи от этого хрипа в груди. Целый месяц я прожил в страхе, что ты перестанешь дышать, а потом ещё две недели боялся, что, когда ты закашляешь снова, у тебя на ладони останется кровь, и тебя у меня не станет, так же как не стало твоей мамы, храни Господь её душу. Не думал, что выдержу, если придётся хоронить тебя. Даже сейчас я скорее бы засунул дуло в рот, лишь бы не видеть тебя мёртвым.  
  
Ненавижу их. Ненавижу за то, что с тобой сделали. Не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь это поймёшь. То есть, конечно, здорово, что теперь ты цел и мне не нужно беспокоиться, что тебя ветром сдует. Я рад, что твои лёгкие в порядке и от долгих прогулок у тебя ничего не болит. Наружность наконец под стать нутру, и теперь всем – всему миру, пожалуй, – понятно, из какого ты теста. На это я не сержусь.  
  
Может, это эгоистично, но я не хотел, чтобы ты оказался здесь. После отплытия я думал, – по крайней мере, ты в безопасности, далеко. Думал даже, что если погибну здесь, может, это, наконец, заставит тебя перестать нарываться. Только это и держалось в голове, когда я слушал огонь противника и был уверен, что не вернусь назад. Ну и что, что ты доброволец, как говоришь. Ты всегда принадлежал себе. Все, что у тебя было, в беде и в радости, это ты сам. Этого у тебя не отнять. Я бы и не стал. Но в ближайшие пару дней ты насмотришься на смерть. Увидишь всю правду об этом мире и ад, живущий внутри. Так что ответь мне, и скажи честно: не поменял ли ты одну болезнь на другую?  
  


II.

  
Меня испоганили, но я никогда тебе не расскажу, насколько. Даже сейчас: и думать об этом не хочу рядом с тобой. Но скажу кое-что – потому что, если есть бог на свете, ты никогда этого не увидишь, – скажу, что сначала, когда ты пришёл за мной, я с облегчением подумал, что наконец-то умер. А потом решил, что это очередной трюк. Они уже делали так, заставляли меня поверить, что ты рядом. Меня накачивали чем-то, и я чувствовал, как оно расходится по венам, под кожей, а потом видел тебя, или слышал, и звал по имени так, как привык. Ты знаешь, о чём я – то самое прозвище, которое тебя раздражало, то, которым я иногда до сих пор называю тебя, чтобы рассердить, потому что ты чудо, когда бесишься: лицо горит, и я тому причина; я могу заставить твоё сердце биться быстрее.  
  
Но это имя, я повторял его снова и снова. До тех пор, пока не понимал, что они взялись за старое, опять спрашивают, что я чувствую, больно ли мне, когда режут тут? Как насчёт ступни на сей раз? Тогда и я начинал с начала: имя, звание, личный номер. Не поверишь, сколько немецких слов я выучил, лёжа на том столе. Чёртовы уроки.  
  
А теперь я таскаюсь за тобой, убивая каждого, кто носит свастику и косо на тебя посмотрит. И скажу тебе: мои ноги кровоточили три дня после того как ты пришёл за мной, и я ни разу ничего не почувствовал.  
Вот так-то. Ты лучше всех знал мифологию, когда мы были детьми, и я помню, как однажды мы читали об Икаре. Ты помнишь это, я знаю что помнишь, но всё равно расскажу эту историю еще раз. Икар вылепил себе крылья из воска для побега из тюрьмы. Но когда впервые за долгие годы он оказался на свободе и увидел солнце в небе, он подумал, что это самое красивое, что он видел в своей жизни. Он подлетал всё ближе и ближе, и его крылья начали таять, но ему не было дела до этого. Он летел пока мог, обжигая глаза и кожу, но ему всё равно было плевать. И тогда его крылья растаяли, и он упал с огромной высоты в океан и разбился о скалу, бедный глупый засранец. И я скажу тебе вот что: я не лучше. Ни хрена я не лучше.  
  


III.

  
Ты так чертовски меня бесишь. Господи Рузвельт Иисусе. Ну держись теперь, грёбаный полоумный болван.  
  


IV.

  
Вот вам святая правда, я ненавидел этого говнюка. С этой его белозубой улыбкой и в отглаженной форме – какое ничтожество позволило бы себя так вырядить? – скачущего по сцене в лосинах и изображающего, будто он знает, что это такое: лежать в грязи шесть дней подряд. Каково это, когда враг подбирается так близко, что единственный выход – обхватить его шею руками и сжимать, пока дух не выдавишь.  
  
Я так и делал. Ты видел.  
  
Один паренёк – сразу после моей высадки, и трёх месяцев не прошло – вернулся с побывки с пачкой комиксов. Я рассмеялся ему в лицо, чтоб ему. Гордиться тут нечем, но я заржал. Я вымотался, у меня всё болело, и никак не мог избавиться от этого запаха, будто пахли машинные запчасти в душном гараже. Я точно купался в этом запахе. Я им пропитался. Кровь не отмоешь, что бы кто ни говорил. Даже холодная вода не поможет. Так или иначе, я стою в своих дырявых ботинках и воняю холодной грязью и дерьмом, или во что я там ещё вляпался, а этот сосунок устраивается у костра, глазищи на пол-лица, совсем как у тебя, в чистенькой форме, и достаёт комикс. Вот тогда меня и понесло. Не знаю, собирался я наорать на него, заплакать, дать пинка; в ушах шумело, и я вообще перестал соображать от злости. В тот момент я мог думать только о том, как тело этого мальца лежит на земле, и его налитые кровью глаза слепо смотрят на меня. Я не хотел, чтобы эта мысль была моей. Я ненавидел себя за неё, но не мог прогнать видение. В конце концов я взял себя в руки, ты бы мной гордился. Я сказал ему: этому козлу насрать на тебя, приятель. Он никогда не сражался на войне и никогда не будет.  
  
Какая ирония, правда?  
  
Потом я почувствовал себя дерьмово и извинился, а еще позже парню оторвало руку ручной гранатой и его отправили домой. О чем это говорит? Истории о войне не всегда несут в себе мораль или урок, но мне всё равно хотелось рассказать об этом.  
  
Я больше не ненавижу. Как я могу? Это невозможно. У меня на левом рукаве его нашивка, и всё в таком роде. Я буду носить её до конца своих дней. Скажу тебе, надо было мне ценить тот комикс, пока был чёртов шанс. Я сглупил. Он был такой цветной и яркий, куда лучше тусклой зелени вокруг. Но когда мальчишку забрали с поля боя, комиксы были у него в сумке, так что они отправились домой вместе с ним. И все краски, которые он привёз, оказались дома. Вот и правильно. Как по мне, таким светлым вещам там самое место.  
  


V.

  
Что скажешь, если, когда всё кончится, я отведу тебя в какое-нибудь симпатичное местечко? Я не о танцзалах, помню, как ты их ненавидишь. В Бруклине так адски холодно, что твои лёгкие хрипят громче, чем наш сломанный радиатор и облезлый кот мистера Эли вместе взятые. А здесь грязь хлюпает в ботинках и забивается под ногти, и я клянусь богом, что не чувствовал тепла полгода. Как и ты, можешь не притворяться.  
  
Так что, если мы когда-нибудь выберемся из этого мокрого замёрзшего ада, мы отправимся к Большому каньону. Говорю тебе, я мечтаю о Большом каньоне. Мы проведём там ночь, только ты и я, будем кидать камни с обрыва и слушать, как они падают в тысяче миль внизу, ударяясь о землю, как толстые маленькие капли дождя в лужу. Только этим бы и занимался. Лежал на горячей красной земле рядом с тобой, пока костям не станет жарко. Снова в тепле. В тепле – и никакого больше тяжёлого запаха засохшей крови: только твой, чистый, как мыло. Ты был бы раем для кого угодно, но особенно для такого грешника, как я. И даже если мы замёрзнем на месте, как тот отряд нацистов, которых мы нашли – я слышал, по ночам в пустыне очень холодно, а может, ты мне об этом рассказал, – по крайней мере, это случится по нашему собственному желанию, и воздух там будет сухой.  
  


VI.

  
Я видел его, ты знал? Видел. Ты всегда был по-дурацки сентиментален, никогда не мог просто признаться, но всегда находил другой способ показать. И я всё понимаю, правда. Чёрт, да я точно так же таскал с собой твои письма, пока не потерял, прятал в кармане, при себе, каждый раз на поле боя. Это ли не вызов? Более чем.  
  
Может быть, для тебя это что-то вроде талисмана. А может, тебе просто нравится смотреть на её милое личико, и не мне тебя осуждать. Я хотел бы её себе, не будь ясно как день, что она для тебя значит. Помнишь, что говорила твоя ма? «Сумасшедший». Ты именно такой. Если бы не война, вы двое уже жили бы где-нибудь на севере штата в отличном каменном доме, с двумя собаками и малышом. В любом случае, именно там вы и окажетесь, когда выберетесь отсюда живыми. Только не психуй. Она скажет «да». Она сказала бы «да», попроси ты хоть сейчас. Она бы носила и чёртово кольцо из коробки с Кукурузой Джека, если бы у тебя было только оно. Она – та самая, твоя единственная.  
  
Всё это я и скажу тебе тем вечером, когда, прежде чем делать предложение ей, ты будешь нервно мерить комнату шагами и захочешь потренироваться на мне. С другой стороны, я могу не дожить до этого. Иногда я молю бога, чтобы так и вышло. Думая об этом, я не уверен, что справлюсь. Не знаю, хватит ли сил. Смогу ли я стоять на месте, пока ты идешь в чужую постель. Нелегко смотреть, как ты покидаешь меня.  
  
Знаешь, после плена меня допрашивали и признали негодным к службе. Сказали, что меня отправят в отставку, и я смогу вернуться домой, – серьёзно. Из-за психологической травмы. Понимаешь? Я думаю об этом каждый чёртов день моей жизни. Я мог вернуться. Я мог бы быть дома уже сейчас. Сидеть в нашей убогой обувной коробке, пытаясь починить радиатор. Бродить по рыбному рынку или даже приглашать девушку на свидание. Но, спаси меня гребаный боже, я не мог так поступить. Моя единственная мечта сбылась, но я не мог принять этого, потому что не желал увидеть, как ты уходишь. Только не теперь. Я эгоистичен и хочу быть рядом с тобой пока смогу.  
  
Святая правда в том, что я никогда больше не полюблю. Она твоя единственная. Я знаю, каково это, потому что ты – мой.  
  


VII.

  
Ты чертовски меня пугаешь. Каждый час каждого проклятого дня. Ты пугаешь меня до ёбаной смерти.  
  
У меня есть одна теория насчет войны, и вот какая – все мы, неважно, добровольцы или призывники, рассказываем себе истории о том, почему оказались здесь. Кое-кто из парней, которых призвали, говорят, на всё воля божья, а те парни, что пошли добровольцами, говорят, что сделали это для Дяди Сэма, или ради своих возлюбленных, или мамочек, или даже ради своих контуженных папаш.  
  
Я пошёл на войну не ради тебя, и не для того чтобы остановить её. Я попал сюда по трусости. Но чем дольше я сражался, тем чаще рассказывал себе собственную историю. Намного легче, когда рассказываешь себе сказки. Потому что на самом деле все мы здесь не по воле господа, и не ради нации, и даже не ради семьи и возлюбленных. Может, мы и думаем так поначалу, или в конце концов убеждаем себя в этом, что сделать довольно легко, когда тащишься по грязи или пытаешься не замёрзнуть в лесу. На поле боя начинается другая история. Внезапно все красивые картинки, которые ты уже успел себе нарисовать, исчезают, и остаются лишь кровь и пот. Оказывается, что в смерти нет ничего примечательного. Ты здесь не ради кого-то. Ты здесь просто потому что так сложилось.  
  
Я говорил тебе, и ты меня слышал: я говорил, никогда не следовать за мной в ад. Теперь я не настолько самонадеян, чтобы думать, будто ты здесь из-за меня – ведь если и есть на этой богом забытой планете человек, который является частью какого-то великого замысла, то это ты. Но я буду повторять, пока до тебя не дойдёт. Тебе нечего доказывать. Я немногого стою и слишком хорошо это понимаю, но всё равно попрошу тебя: останься ради меня. Если ты бросишь меня одного в этом мире, я превращусь в нечто ужасное. Я превращусь в мерзкую тварь, которая уже растёт внутри меня. Эта война сожрёт меня целиком.  
  


VIII.

  
Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что я снова дома, – разве что здесь не так часто слышны клаксоны. Впрочем, и это лучше, чем быть на фронте. Гораздо, черт возьми, лучше.  
  
А помнишь, как жаркими днями мы болтали ногами в воде, сидя на причале? Где-то с четырёх часов дня лавка с хот-догами накрывала нас тенью до самого заката. От целого дня работы на солнце я и так обгорал и был покрыт волдырями, но идти в нашу квартиру не хотелось, потому что ты нечасто выбирался из дома. Ты всегда был так осторожен со своим альбомом для рисования, боялся уронить его в воду, но всё, что ты рисовал, в итоге покрывалось брызгами от набегающих волн. Там, наверное, миллион рисунков, изображающих меня и пейзаж и смазанных из-за крошечных капелек воды.  
  
Помню, в тот год, когда мы нашли первое жилье, малец, живший этажом ниже – правда, совсем ребенок, – умер ночью от лихорадки, которая косила всю округу. И ты был так чертовски расстроен, весь сгорбился, глаза покраснели. Я приобнял тебя и нёс всякую чушь о том, как теперь всё хорошо и ему хотя бы не больно. Но потом я зарылся лицом тебе в макушку и поблагодарил Господа, что это был он, а не ты. И раз уж Ему понадобилось забрать кого-то, по крайней мере, не тебя. Худшее, о чем я когда-либо думал, но это правда.  
  
Открыть тебе секрет? Однажды во время бомбардировки одного парня тяжело ранило. Он напомнил мне того больного парнишку, жившего внизу – такие же волосы, кудрявые, помнишь? Как и тогда, я ничем не мог ему помочь. Из-за осколков его живот походил на швейцарский сыр. Он упал рядом со мной. Его было не спасти, и он уставился прямо на меня – я не мог его там оставить, пока он так смотрел. Он сказал «пожалуйста», и тогда я выстрелил ему в лицо. Я был рад, что он перестал хрипеть и задыхаться. Так чертовски рад, что мне больше не придётся это слушать. Так что, может быть, именно это – самое ужасное, о чём я когда-либо думал.  
  
Вода здесь совсем другая. Она поднимается туманом с Темзы, и к вечеру я почти жду, что воздух замёрзнет, пока я иду сквозь него. Ни за что не опустил бы ноги в эту воду, и тебе бы не позволил. А что тут рисовать? Отсюда даже Биг Бен не видно. Всё такое серое; я скучаю по красным солнечным ожогам, из-за которых мне приходилось спать на животе. Думаю, ты не смог бы гулять так долго, чтобы получить подобные ожоги, но я помню, как у тебя обгорал нос, краснел, кожа на переносице шелушилась. Я думал, что это чертовски смешно. Мило. Не знаю почему, но так и было. Могу поспорить, теперь ты даже не обгораешь. Я всё повторяю про себя, что это хорошо. В этом мире плохих вещей, это единственная по-настоящему хорошая.  
  


IX.

  
Помнишь, как мы допоздна читали друг другу «Дракулу» вслух под одеялом, когда твоя ма ещё была жива? И веселее всего было пугать друг друга, как парочка идиотов, пока внезапно на улице не включилась полицейская сирена и мы не заорали так, что могли бы разбудить людей в Западной Вирджинии. Твоя ма влетела тогда в гостиную с кухонным ножом наизготовку и заставила нас выключить свет. Так мы и сделали, и, конечно, я изображал крутого парня, но всё равно спал рядом с тобой той ночью. Пожалуй, это забавно. Выходит, ты до сих пор – моё любимое убежище. Ещё кое-что забавное: в темноте есть штуки пострашнее вампиров.  
  
Расскажу тебе кое-что. Открою тебе ещё один секрет, потому что этого никогда не расскажу ни Господу, ни священнику, и, само собой, ни тебе тоже. На той базе мы сжигали тела в печи. Я не ел целыми днями. Правда проста. Этот запах вызывал у меня голод.  
  


X.

  
Странное чувство захватывает меня сразу после перестрелки, пока гильзы сыплются на землю, – я всё ещё немного слеп и глух, но мир кажется кристально ясным, и я мог бы упасть на землю и плакать, как дитя, оттого что до сих пор жив. Впервые испытав это, я думал, что выпрыгну из кожи. А потом все ощущения вернулись так резко, что я словно заново родился. Весь мир был новым, и я стоял над ним. Я мог бы поглотить его полностью.  
  
Думаешь, я не видел то же выражение на твоём лице?  
  
Ближе всего к райским садам я оказываюсь на поле боя, когда шрапнель всё ещё падает, словно град по жестяной крыше. Ты смотришь на меня этими голубыми глазами, жарко и взволнованно; кровь на щеке, сажа на носу. Кость от костей моих. Был ли ты сотворён из моего ребра? Наверняка был, а может, это я сотворён из твоего? И чёрт подери, я хочу этого. Хочу снова оказаться внутри тебя. Я хочу тебя сейчас, как хотел и раньше, адски красивого, даже с окровавленным носом и разбитыми костяшками. Неважно, что ты был меньше. Мне это нравилось, – как нравится то, какой ты сейчас. Ты будишь во мне голод. Понимаешь? Ты будишь во мне голод. Этот розовый рот словно сахарный леденец, хотя это не мешает тебе приструнить любого сердитым словом. Ты вспыльчив с тех самых пор, как научился говорить, и я скажу тебе вот что: это настоящий ад – любить вояку.  
  
В любом случае, Господи, я не должен и думать об этом, тем более записывать. Я любил тебя так нежно, как могут любить только дети, так, как и должен был любить. Потом любовь стала жадной и настоящей. Если и есть рай, предназначенный для меня, – это твоя бледная кожа под моими ладонями до скончания веков. Мне ничего больше не нужно. Ни еды, ни воды, ни сна. Лишь бы трогать тебя и слушать твой сладкий лепет.  
  
Думаю, только к лучшему, что я унесу это с собой в могилу. Это не сделало бы тебя счастливее. Вообще-то, это подвергло бы тебя опасности, а этого я точно не хочу. Наверное, это ещё одна история, которую я себе рассказываю. Что я такой благородный и делаю это ради тебя, хотя на самом деле я просто напуган, но ради себя промолчать не могу.  
  


XI.

  
Вот что рассказала мне твоя мама.  
  
Когда она плыла сюда на корабле, её всё время тошнило и она не могла понять, почему. В конце концов к ней подошла дама, узнать, всё ли в порядке и какой срок беременности? И твоя мама ответила, что это всего лишь морская болезнь.  
  
Мне бы унести продолжение истории с собой в могилу, но сомневаюсь, что кто-то найдёт это письмо.  
  
Оказалось, что женщина с её родины была права, и твоя мама заплакала, так ей было страшно и одиноко. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я хотел молчать об этом до смерти? Она спросила у женщины, что, чёрт возьми, ей делать? У неё нет денег, и никто на зелёной земле Господа не возьмёт на работу только что сошедшую с корабля ирландку, тем более в положении. И женщина пришла в ужас, испугавшись за молодую девушку, которой больше не к кому обратиться. Муж той женщины погиб на войне. Так что она сняла с пальца обручальное кольцо и надела его твоей маме. Потом назвала ей свою фамилию и имя своего мужа и сказала, что настало время начать всё заново. Так твоя мама и поступила. Она купила место на кладбище и сказала, что там похоронен твой отец. Могила пуста – так же, как будет пуста моя. Чётки, которые ты носишь с собой, думая, что они отцовские, – это её. Они всегда принадлежали ей.  
  
Закончив нашёптывать это мне, всю правду своей жизни, она надолго закашлялась. Я помню, что принёс ей стакан воды и спросил, – полагаю, любой спросил бы… Я спросил, почему она это сделала. Почему выбрала меня. Она посмотрела на меня и сказала, помнишь, как она меня называла, она сказала: «Джеймс Бьюкенен, мне недолго осталось. Я рассказала тебе, потому что знаю. Ты и я. Ты и я, Джеймс, мы с тобой из одной породы рассказчиков».  
  
Я до сих пор не понимаю, что именно она знала. У меня есть только подозрения. Я думаю, она увидела во мне вора и самозванца, которым считала себя. Мы понимали друг друга, твоя ма и я. Я был хорошим парнем дома – учился на отлично, пока не бросил, хорошо выполнял работу, хорошо обращался с подружками, как джентльмен. Я так всем этим гордился, а оказывается, это не имело никакого значения. И хотя нарушителем спокойствия был именно ты, мы оба были из плохого района. Бруклинские хулиганы – этого не изменишь, но мы готовы были на всё друг для друга, верно? Я крал, и лгал, и мошенничал, и чаще всего ради тебя. Не потому что ты просил, ты и свою ма ни о чём не просил, ты никогда никого не попросил бы, и скорее подавился бы своей гордостью, случись тебе её проглотить. Но, как и я, ради тебя она делала то же самое.  
  
Она сказала мне, что поначалу чертовски боялась полюбить тебя. Она не знала, получится ли у неё: думала, что всю жизнь будет с ужасом ждать, когда ты умрёшь, а она не вынесет новой смерти на своих глазах. Наконец я очнулся и спросил, как давно она по-настоящему любит тебя? Знаешь, что она мне ответила? Она сказала, что это глупый вопрос.  
  
Она умерла ночью, пока мы спали в своих постелях. Я узнал об этом первым, наверное, просто потому что встал раньше тебя и принёс ей хлеба, или бульон, или что-то ещё. Всё, что я увидел, была её бледная рука, пока её уносили. Помню, как возвращался в твою квартиру, мы не виделись день или два, и я знал, что должен рассказать тебе, но ещё знал, что не хочу. Так что я вошёл внутрь, тихо, как мышь, уверенный, что ты ещё спишь. Я мог лишь смотреть на тебя и просить у Бога, бесконечно крутя в голове – пусть всё снова будет хорошо.  
  
Под конец она была такой усталой.  
  
Никогда на самом деле я не задумывался о будущем. Никогда по-настоящему не думал, что будет без тебя. В этом мы с твоей мамой похожи, храни Господь её душу. Но ни один из нас не был предназначен для чего-то великого. Вот тебе правда, детка, вот она – правда. У меня пустое сердце. Не думаю, что создан для любви – по крайней мере, больше не создан. И лучше мне погибнуть здесь. Я из тех парней, кому не суждено вернуться. Я пытаюсь представить себе жизнь после всего этого, и ничего не получается. Так что забудь обо мне, обещаешь? Если это сделает тебя счастливым. Живи славно, ешь, как король, смейся до самого рассвета и никогда не оглядывайся назад. Не смей оглядываться. Больше всего я хочу знать, что ты продолжил жить. Больше всего я хочу знать, что ты покорил мир, остальное значит для меня всё меньше и меньше.  
  
Так как долго я люблю тебя? От утробы до могилы, любимый. Даже до того как я сам появился на свет. Понимаешь? Теперь я знаю. Твоя ма была права. Это действительно глупый вопрос.  
  


XII

  
Слушай, прости, что заставил тебя так волноваться. Я уже в порядке, разве что теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствовал, когда в прошлом году ты чуть не истёк кровью у меня на руках, а я стоял там как беспомощный тупица, не представляя, что делать. Я не помню всего пережитого, но точно помню, как ты сунул свой ремень мне в зубы. Помню, что мне нельзя было проронить ни звука из-за того, как далеко мы находились за вражеской границей, помню, как отчаянно старался не шуметь. Конечно, было больно. Так больно, будто сам Дьявол пытается достать мне до кишок и выпустить их наружу.  
Помню, что, когда всё закончилось, ты прижался своим лбом к моему. Ты не проронил ни слова, но я знал, что ты напуган. Я закрыл глаза и на секунду представил, что я снова в Бруклине. Притворился, что наши лица так близко, потому что по зиме мы делим одну постель, и ты повернулся ко мне во сне. Клянусь Богом, в этот момент я почувствовал запах угля от твоих рук, будто ты рисовал весь день, и запах машинного масла на своей коже после работы в гараже. Когда ты выдохнул, я даже почувствовал резкий сладкий привкус апельсина.  
  
Тогда я не рассказывал себе никаких историй. Я умирал - и был рад, что ты рядом.  
  
Знаешь, раньше я никогда не рассказывал тебе всю историю целиком. А ведь всё началось примерно той зимой. Как будто я возвращаюсь в тот год круг за кругом, влекомый громадной космической силой притяжения.  
  
Шёл тысяча девятьсот сороковой год, который ты провел чуть не при смерти, но всё началось раньше. Зима ещё только приближалась, и твой кашель был лёгким, а не держал тебя в постели неделями. Я знал, что, если не смогу заплатить за отопление, то придётся, по крайней мере, купить шерстяных или стеганых одеял. Помню, как размышлял о том, что даже если буду красть еду, на твои лекарства все равно понадобятся деньги.  
  
Это произошло, когда меня уволили из гаража, а в Бруклине и Квинсе не осталось работы на фабриках – думаю, эту часть ты знаешь. Я обошёл весь Манхеттен, но никто в Мидтауне не хотел меня нанимать. В конечном счёте, я оказался в гастрономе и такого наплел старичку за прилавком, что, честно говоря, даже не помню, какую чушь нёс, может, о том, какой замечательный у них чизкейк; но в конце концов он шепнул мне по секрету, кому поблизости нужен был помощник. Так или иначе, мне в руки дали тележку в доках Челси. На неполный день, и в итоге мне пришлось перейти на работу в доках дома, но деньги были приличные, если справляться. В тот день я проработал пять часов и по пути домой, в нашу хлипкую квартирку, чувствовал себя таким счастливчиком, что остановился около рынка. Будь ты дамой, я бы попытался купить тебе кольцо. Весь мир был мне по колено, потому что в моём кармане лежали доллар и пятьдесят центов, которые мне заплатили за такое короткое время работы. Казалось, первые реальные деньги, которые я держал в руках за долгие годы.  
  
Так что я бродил по рынку, глазея по сторонам, это сушёное, то мочёное… И тут я увидел апельсины. Небесный хор запел, когда я посмотрел на эти апельсины. Они были такие яркие, а я только что отработал тяжёлую смену в холодном порту, а ты неделями выглядел печальным и больным. На меня снизошло внезапное вдохновение, и я знал, что нужно делать.  
Богом клянусь, за один-единственный апельсин я торговался с мистером О'Лири полных пятнадцать минут. Казалось чрезвычайно важным купить его именно тогда, за только что заработанные деньги. В конечном счёте я неплохо сбил цену.  
  
Никогда не забуду выражения твоего лица, когда я зашёл домой и бросил его тебе. Даже не могу описать. Я сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы заставить тебя опять так на меня посмотреть. Я заполнил бы всю твою комнату апельсинами. Всю квартиру. Даже всё здание. Приносил бы их тебе корзинами до самой своей смерти – и устроил бы доставку после неё.  
Потом ты, конечно, забеспокоился о цене, и категорически отказался съесть его в одиночку. Ты заставил меня разделить его с тобой. Я до сих пор чувствую его вкус – сладкую и терпкую мякоть на языке, липкий сок на пальцах. Помнишь, как мы потом сжимали шкурку, и душистые капельки разлетались брызгами, заполняя комнату своим ароматом. Не думаю, что пробовал что-то подобное раньше или потом. Перед нами будто раскинулось целое летнее пиршество, хотя это был всего лишь единственный фрукт и на дворе стояло далеко не лето, а то самое ужасное время года, когда подкрадывается зима и начинает убивать цветы.  
  
Не рассказывал об этом ни одной живой душе, и, наверное, уже не расскажу, но я вспоминаю об этом апельсине, об этом вечере каждый раз, когда оказываюсь на волосок от смерти. Думал об этом в первом бою, и когда немцы утыкали меня иголками и изрезали мои ступни. И когда я получил пулю и был уверен, что мне конец, пока – пока, ублюдки, я наконец-то отправляюсь домой, – мне вовсе не было страшно. В ту минуту всё было в порядке – всё было хорошо. Я купил апельсин. Ты мне улыбнулся. И, Господи Иисусе, это было волшебно.  
  


XIII

  
В этом мире есть множество историй. Я знаю это, потому что все до единой видел во сне, засыпая на уроках, а ты посапывал рядом со мной. Длинные истории, короткие истории, истории о призраках. Печальные и романтические, притчи, небылицы, и даже истории со счастливым концом – и скажу тебе, я скорее поверю в марсиан, чем в последние.  
  
Я – история, которую никогда не расскажут, но меня это не слишком беспокоит. Помнить будут тебя, и это правильно. Как и меня, ты застал их врасплох. Никто не ожидал твоего появления: ни армия, ни страна. Ты пришёл и поразил всех нас. А теперь, когда все рассказчики историй вцепились в тебя, ты будешь жить вечно.  
  
Я помню, кажется, что-то о третьем дне из Катехизиса, когда сестра Кэтрин сказала, что все мы, и каждый из нас – грешники, и с этим ничего не поделать. Я верю, что это обо мне, я именно такой – хладнокровный убийца. Кто-то хорош в математике, а кто-то в искусстве, а я – я хорошо стреляю, и меня пробирает до костей от того, что я мог бы сделать ради тебя. Когда меня прогонят прочь от Жемчужных врат, то наверняка вручат список с именами немцев, которых я убил ради тебя, и припомнят мне то, о чём я думаю каждый раз, прижимаясь к тебе по ночам и говоря, что мне холодно. Потому что, мне кажется, в порядке вещей убивать ради своей страны, – но нет ничего нормального в том, чтобы убивать ради одного конкретного человека.  
К тому же наберётся немалый список других грехов, кроме этих. Я лгун и трус, и едва получив повестку, я сжёг её, чтобы ты никогда её не нашёл. Я так чертовски боюсь умереть, но не из-за себя. А потому что я не могу оставить тебя одного в таком уродливом мире. Ты почему-то этого не понимаешь, но в нём нет справедливости, больше нет. Все эти разговоры о лагерях смерти. Всё дерьмо, через которое прошёл Морита, прежде чем отплыл на фронт. В прошлом году тебе всадили нож в горло, и всё равно ты ничего не замечаешь, не понимаешь что Ад – не какое-то место под нами, заполненное огнём и серой. Ад прямо здесь и я уже давно проклят.  
  
Я знаю, что теперь ты и без меня не один. У тебя есть твоя девочка и парни. Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться, и это оставляет меня не у дел: ты проживёшь сам по себе. Я тебе не нужен. Но это не означает, что я не боюсь за тебя; что не боюсь до усрачки, как бы этот мир не сожрал тебя живьем.  
Теперь, по крайней мере, я понимаю то чувство, с которым ты говорил о защите своей страны, потому что я не против жить в аду, если это значит – защищать тебя. Как если бы я снял сапоги с миллиона мёртвых нацистов, лишь бы твои ноги были в тепле и сухости.  
  
Я вижу, как ты перебираешь чётки своего папы по ночам, бедный изношенный старый предмет, и удивляюсь, как до сих пор ты можешь молиться. Сотни раз я ходил на исповедь, пока не перестал, ведь неважно, сколько раз я вознёс бы молитв к Марии, рядом с тобой в темноте они не спасли бы меня. Сестра Кэтрин плюнула бы в мою сторону, потому что здесь Господь мне не слишком-то нужен, но я рад, что он нужен тебе. Я правда рад, что одному из нас он нужен. Но каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь объяснить тебе это, ты смотришь на меня своими огромными печальными глазами, как будто я разбиваю тебе сердце. Так что я попробую ещё, в последний раз, пусть даже ты никогда не узнаешь об этом…  
  
Возрадуйся, Мария милосердная, уведи его с этой войны, а если тебе нужно забрать кого-то, то забери меня, потому что мне не к кому возвращаться домой, а у него теперь есть девушка и я вижу надежду в его лице каждый раз, когда он смотрит на неё. Пресвятая Мария, Матерь Божья, помолись за нас грешников, но не трать слишком много времени на мою бессмертную душу, потому что теперь даже провидение не сможет мне помочь. Я знаю, когда надо отступить, но мучительные попытки отказаться от него – это заранее проигранная битва.  
  
Меня не будет в учебниках истории; это твоя доля. Но я полюбил тебя первым. И пока это понимают, мне всё равно, кто и что говорит.


End file.
